Ender's Beginning
by Dmhurst
Summary: Steve and his friends have started in a new world, but are they alone?
1. Chapter 1 Ignorance Is Bliss

Chapter One

Ignorance is bliss

Steve sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Jake! Randy! You there?" he yelled. Looking around, he saw that he had spawned on a small island.

"Guess not" he said to himself as he started swimming towered the mainland. Just then he heard a whooshing sound.

"What the heck..." muttered the new arrival.

"We're in a new world, Randy. Remember? We warped so we wouldn't have to deal with that dang contraption Jake made, " explained Steve.

"Oh yeah... stupid Redstone." Steve looked around, treading water.

"Well, we better get going. Don't want to be stuck here with a creeper."

"Or Jake." chuckled Randy.

"Well, he did spend two days nonstop making that thing, even if it started blowing things up," said Steve.

A bit later, after finishing a rudimentary shack, they heard the signifying whoosh.

"Jake's here," grumbled Randy.

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad," defended Steve.

The door swung open "You Warped! Why did you Warp!" exclaimed Jake.

"That thing was going to blow us to the Nether! We had to!" replied Randy.

"Everyone! Calm down." said Steve "It's over and done with. He's right. It would have destroyed everything, anyway."

"Fine. Got any Redstone?" Jake said.

"Uh, no thanks. We've had quite enough of your inventions for a while," said Steve.

'Master was right. They have arrived. Maybe now he'll release me now. Or not. He probably won't. I am his best silverfish, after all'. Thought Nalk as he scurried down the hallway of an impressive castle.

He reached the end, and was surprised to see the door ajar. 'His state is deteriorating. He needs a soul.'

As he slithered in, he saw that the room was a mess. The Alter was completely overturned, and the braziers had been bent beyond recognition. Nalk gulped when he saw the remains of other silverfish had been scattered everywhere.

"Nalk!" boomed a figure seated on what seemed to be a throne constructed of human skeletons.

"Yes, master." said Nalk. "The ones you spoke of have arrived."

The figure seemed suddenly interested. "What are their names?" he said.

Nalk gulped. "We are not quite sure... but one said something about a man named Steve."

"Ahh... send a collector. Make it...Alana," said the figure.

"Yes, master." Nalk started to leave, but before he could, he was suddenly lifted into the air.

" You forgot to say goodbye." then, Nalk Burst into flames, sending a high-pitched screech bouncing around the endless hallways of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 A Tangled Web Of Lies

Chapter Two

A tangled web of lies.

"Ah-ha!" said Steve. He had been mining in a rather deep cave when he had come across a large vein of diamond.

He looked down at his nearly broken iron pick. "We are going to replace you soon," he said with a grin.

He was about to start mining the diamond when he heard a noise. He whirled around, pulling out his sword, ready to stab at the skeleton, creeper, zombie, or spider that was behind him.

He was not, however, ready to stab at the terrified girl that was behind him. " Wha-who are you?" Steve exclaimed, not lowering his sword, incase she had aggressive intent.

"I'm-I'm Alana," she said in a scared voice. As Steve got a closer look at her, he noticed that her eyes were a deep purple, almost black.

"Well, Alana, why, And how, did you come down here?" Steve said.

"I was just, well, down here. I was in some kind of void, then I was here," Alana explained, not taking her eyes off of the iron sword pointed at her.

"Hmm...Well, you had better come with me," said Steve thoughtfully.

Steve walked in on Jake smearing slime on a piston he had just crafted. "Oh Notch. How did Jake get Redstone?" said Steve.

"He found it in that chest I found in that mineshaft," said Randy.

"Why-Why did you let him take the Redstone? " yelled Steve.

"Cause he let me keep the golden apple." explained Randy.

"What? Never mind. I think I found a new Warp. Says she just came out of the void," said Steve.

"Wait... She? You, the guy that will eat rotten flesh if asked, managed to find a girlfriend?" laughed Randy.

"Actually, I thought she might like you, Randy" grinned Steve.

"Master, I have infiltrated their home. What will I do next?" said Alana to a seemingly empty pool of water. Suddenly, the water rippled, then started to rise. Soon it was the shape and size of a normal person.

"Gain their trust, then kill the two others. I need Steve alive," it said.

" Yes Master." said Alana, bowing. Then she exited the room, the water falling behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 What Killed The Cat

Chapter Three

What Killed The Cat.

"Has anyone seen a lever? I need it!" yelled Jake.

"If we had, we wouldn't tell you. Every time you mess with Redstone, it ends badly," replied Randy.

"What's Redstone?" asked Alana.

"Its a sort of, well, Jake will show you," explained Steve.

"Yeah! I actually just finished making a door system!" said Jake.

"Uh... Alana, you might want to duck. Things might get a bit, well, messy," warned Steve.

Jake pulled a lever, causing three pistons to fire, opening a two-meter high door to flood with water, destroying the Redstone and soaking the inhabitants of the house.

Randy sighed. "That's Redstone," sighed Steve.

"Anyway, I saw some diamonds in that cave I was in. I'll go get them," said Steve.

As he left, Randy saw Alana grin.

As Steve was walking home, he saw that the farm he had made earlier had been trampled by something, but there was nothing in it.

He opened the door to his house and was surprised to see that no one was home.

"Jake! Randy! Where are you?" he yelled. No one answered.

"Guys, quit it. Where are you?" he said, worried.

He walked in and saw something red. It was Redstone. It had to be.

Uneasy, he pulled out his sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the doorway to his room. "Alana?" he said hopefully.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

Steve saw that she was holding a sword. "What happened?" he asked.

"This." she said, revealing his friends, cut and bloody.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I did as told," she said as hit Steve's forehead with the hilt of the sword.


	4. Chapter 4 Out Of The Frying Pan

Chapter Four

Out Of The Frying Pan

As Steve awoke, he found himself shackled to a table, nearly blinded by the Redstone lamps that were inches away from his face.

He tried to look away, but his head was held in place by a sturdy clamp.

"Where am I?" he said to himself, thinking that he was alone.

"It seems our prisoner has awoken, Alana," said a deep, cruel voice.

"Who are you? What have you done with my friends?" said Steve, remembering what had happened.

"Your friends are dead. And I think you might know who I am." said the voice, moving he light and revealing that Steve was in a sort of dungeon. Worst of all, Steve saw the man's face.

"You! But- but your dead! The Endermen killed you!" Steve said.

"Ha! Endermen are weak! They say they killed me, there creator, when in reality, they did nothing but lock me in my castle! You, though, you will let me out. Out of this accursed Castle, and I will burn it to the ground! Soon, I, End, will rule again!" Said the man.

"But this world, we warped only a few months ago. How are you here?" asked Steve.

"I brought you here, to this world, so that I could gain the power to warp again." explained End.

"How would you gain the power to warp again? I'm just another person. I don't have special powers. How would I give you the power to warp?" asked Steve, confused.

"You don't have special powers. But you do have an unusually strong soul." End said, pulling a lever.

Suddenly, Steve was engulfed in pain. As he started to black out, he saw Alana. Her eyes were completely black.

Jake woke up in a dark, endless void. "Where am I?" he wondered.

Then he remembered. Alana had asked where they kept the weapons, and Jake had told her that they kept them in the chest by the crafting table. She had found an iron sword that wasn't too damaged, turned around and stabbed Randy. Jake had been to shocked to respond before he got killed. "Alana..." he said.

"Alright. Now to find Randy." Jake said to himself. Then he started to drift into the darkness of the void.

Thane had been trying to find a plank when he heard the call of his creator. "But... How?" he said to himself.

Then he was back in the End, surrounded by similarly confused Endermen. " I thought we trapped him!" One called out.

"I saw his castle!" Said another.

Then, a man appeared atop the tallest of the obsidian pillars that were scattered across the flouting island in the void. "Silence!" he commanded.

Immediately, there was. "You have all been called here because of the return of our Master. We created this land to escape from him, and now it will be used for that purpose. All of you questions will be answered after he has retuned to his castle."

"He won't return there! He spent eons trying to escape that place! We should attack him! We are easily strong enough!" said one Enderman. Almost instantaneously, he had the other Endermen's support. Thane was not one of them. He remembered what it was like to live under End's rule. The Rebellion had decimated them. They had only survived because of the silverfish. They had promised to keep End trapped inside of his castle if they were freed from their stone state. They had almost killed him. Almost. He had enslaved the silverfish by turning their king back into stone and teleporting him to the nether. He knew that if they tried to kill End, He would destroy them.

Randy had to force himself to stay still. After Alana had tried to kill him, he had pretended to die in order to survive. Unluckily, Jake didn't survive. From what he had heard, Alana hade waited for Steve to arrive, and had knocked him unconscious, and teleported away with him. Randy was now lying on the ground, still pretending to be dead in case Alana decided to come back. No doubt Jake was already searching for him in the Void, and not finding anything. As soon as he was sure that Alana was not coming back, he got up and saw that Jake's body had not disappeared. He quickly found the golden apple that he had taken from the chest in the mineshaft and force-fed it to Jake. Only time would tell if this would work.

Jake had been looking for Randy for over an hour now. "Randy!" he shouted. There was no response.

He was about to give up and Warp when a flouting island came into view. It was made of what looked like a greenish yellow stone and was covered in pillars of obsidian.

Just as he started to drift towards it, he was pulled back into the overworld.

"Jake!" said Randy. "What?" How?" said Jake.

"I fed you my golden apple. Come on, Alana has Steve. We have to rescue him!" explained Randy.


End file.
